geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog: The Flea Market DVD
I don't think you know this, but I have a rather large number of things I tend to worry about. Simple things like horror movies, stories, scary TV shows, things like that make me feel like the villain is in my room. Things I adore are kids shows, mostly ones from the 1990's. When I was young, I played Sonic The Hedgehog 2 with my friend at his house as we couldn't afford our own Sega Genesis. I always played as the new, cute sidekick to Sonic, Tails, He was always charming and when I won, or my friend won, we would shake each other's hands and plan a rematch, that is until he moved. Now that my friend was gone, I only got myself. And no, my parents didn't just leave me home alone, they worked at the same time and plus I was tough. When I watched TV, there was a promo that said there was a new video game-based cartoon named "The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog" I was excited, especially since Tails was in it. Though I couldn't watch TV when the show was on because I had what my school called, Weekend Studies, where you would study for a final test for the end of the school year, other than that I was smart and completed it fast. When I passed school for summer break, my parents gave me unlimited TV access, well of course not all channels. I got to watch The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog and it was really great! Sonic would zoom and zip, Tails would fly really high, basically it was Sonic The Hedgehog 2 animated. Now I live alone, I really tend to cry when I miss nostalgia, for example when I saw Sonic X, it reminded me of Sonic CD's opening and well, The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog. I saw that a flea market was near my work area, and I got a brilliant idea, what if I search for an The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog DVD set. I drove for what seemed like hours on end, Finally I was there, browsing through the DVD shelves and voila! There i am standing with my eyes glued to an The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog DVD set! It was surprisingly cheap, why would something nostalgic like this be $2.70 when on Amazon, It could be $20! I purchased it and I went home with gold! Yeah, the box had rings with gold imprints and Sonic standing looking like there's tomorrow. When I was home, I searched my basement for a DVD player (I used it for a movie night with my Ex-girlfriend.) and I found it, slightly dusty, but a rag and cleaning spray saved the day. After my cleaning intensifies, I put the DVD in and a Windows Movie Maker like menu came up with 2 options, Play and Special Features, I curiously selected Special Features, and the menu reset itself but the colors were dull, almost depressing-like. I selected Play and the episode started with the Intro, I cried with tears of joy. Though the song was a bit slowed down, I thought it was because of how old my DVD player is. The episode started with Sonic walking, Sonic looked off, his face looked more depressed, He walked, and every step sound was slowing down, enough to sound like bone crunching. Sonic turned to the screen and said "Hi kids, I'm Sonic, I'm a little sad today." Sonic paused as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell anyone why he was sad. "Well, you know my best buddy Tails, right? Well.... The DVD paused as if it was loading. "Tails had gotten captured by Robotnik." Sonic continued, I wasn't that surprised since Tails got capture in the Game Gear version of Sonic The Hedgehog 2, thinking it was a tie-in to the game, but Sonic said "And Robotnik killed him to absorb his soul to his new machine..." I felt deep, as if what Sonic said was the truth. The episode went to Dr. Robotnik's lair, where it zooms in, revealing Tails's body, not bloody, just his body. Robotnik was crying, very hard, like he failed an attempt. It transitioned to outside where Sonic was. Robotnik sees him and Sonic comes in, He faces Robotnik. Sonic looked off, He has bags under his eyes, he was pale, body was thin, shoes were worn. Robotnik hesitates, but Sonic just lunges forward and brutally scratches Robotnik in the stomach, He ripped out his liver, his colon, and his intestine. Robotnik was fiercely bleeding. Sonic then sees what he has done, He runs out crying. Then it cuts to a 2 days later time card, then Sonic is on the street, it is raining and Sonic has a gun! He says "Kids, make sure to tell your parents you love them, because mine never did to me..." Sonic then put the gun up his mouth and committed suicide! I was devastated! how can DIC make something like this? I put the DVD in it's case and put it in my closet to never see again! Now I am petrified by that excuse of an episode, forever trapped in this demonic void, I can never forget that demented peice of shit, let alone Sonic's suicide...